In the digital age the verification and security of digital identities is of great importance. When registering for a digital service, the service frequently uses an email-address of the registering person as primary source of information to establish contact with said person. Further, the email address may provide certain information about the person's identity.
In order to make sure that a registering person is in actual possession of an email-address provided with the registration, email verification methods are regularly used. Known email verification methods send a verification email message comprising a confirmation link including a first confirmation code to the registering person. Upon clicking on the provided confirmation link, the first confirmation code is transmitted to a registration server. If the transmitted first confirmation code is identical to a second confirmation code stored in a backend of the registration server, the identity of the email is verified.